


The Rules

by 88dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels of a sort, Grandmaster has his rules, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, M/M, OC kinda - Freeform, Real short, Sappy in a way, this is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: I just had to get it out of my head.  It's been bouncing around in there for a few days now.  Might add more chapters later.  Hopefully longer ones.





	1. Rules 1&2

“Topaz! What are the rules?” 

Topaz opened her mouth and then shut it again. Sometimes the rules changed. The latest change more-than-likely had something to do with Her Majesty, The God of Deceit and Lies, that Silver-tongued Trickster who at this moment was standing slightly behind and to the left side of the Grandmaster. Eyes downcast, acting way too demure to be up to any good.

The Grandmaster sighed dramatically. “Who rules Sakaar?” 

“You do,” Topaz answered in monotone. That was the only answer to that question.

“Correct! And who rules me?” The smile on his face was bright and oh-so-full of happiness.

Topaz knew the answer to this one also, but she cast a sidelong glance at that sneaky little bastard, though he wasn’t smiling in a gloating way. His handsome face was now raised, eyes focused on the man beside him. Pleased, yes, but his smile seemed genuinely happy also and was completely focused on the Grandmaster. She was torn between if what she saw was true or if this godling was a damn good actor.

“He does,” she said, motioning with the goo stick toward Loki. What was going on here? 

“Damn right he does!” The Grandmaster declared with a clap of his hands. “And no one had better forget that!” He said it with giddy glee.

Topaz just sighed. She hoped that this was really love that she saw because if that little trickster ever decided to use the power he had – power stemmed from the fact that he had an Elder, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe wrapped, twisted, coiled, and weaved around his finger – then she was not looking forward to that day.


	2. Rule Number 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this real quick while waiting for the rain to stop. Enjoy!

“Baby doll!” The Grandmaster’s voice rang out, reaching every corner of his private quarters. He waited and waited for what seemed like a very long time but was really only 30 seconds. No answer. Though slightly miffed, he still had a large grin on his face as he said, a little more loudly, “Sweetness! Where are you, my beautiful little minx?”

Still no answer.

This was getting old and annoying. Where was Lolo? What was he doing that was so important that he was not answering the Grandmaster? It must be something terribly imperative, or at least, it had better be.

Not that he would do anything to hurt his precious treasure. Scold, yes. Spank, maybe. Okay…yeah, definitely but not anything more than a little sting. That gave him all sorts of ideas, ideas that for countless moments (seconds) took his attention away from finding where his kitten was.

Good thing, too, because just then the door opened, the noise bringing the Grandmaster out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his Lolo coming through the door, as beautiful as ever. Loki stopped and gazed at the other man, stunning green eyes glittering. In his hands were several boxes.

“En, what’s going on?” Loki strode past him, cape golden cape fluttering, and set the boxes down before turning to face his beloved again. “Everything all right?”

“Yes, now it is,” he answered and meant it sincerely. Of course, everything he said to his kitten he meant sincerely. “I just came looking for you and you weren’t here.” He didn’t add that if he had been allowed to think on it much further, he more than likely would have called out the guards to search every inch of Sakaar to make sure that someone had absconded his darling baby again. “Where were you?”

Loki opened his mouth, pausing for a brief moment, before smiling. “I told you that I was going to the Bazaar.” The Bazaar being the place where things were sold, found things, that weren’t living and breathing (though some living, breathing things of the four-legged kind did survive landing on Sakaar every once in a while and could be found in the Bazaar). “I told you and I asked you if you had heard me and you said ‘yes’. I even told you again and again you assured me that you had heard.”

The Grandmaster didn’t remember this, but in his defense he had been watching a gladiator match, a very good one. He loved his kitten, but that had been a really good match…

“Oh!” He said with a sage like nod that quickly turned into a joyful shimmy. “So, get anything interesting.”

Loki smiled widely before turning and picking up the topmost box. In his mind, he told himself: “Rule number 3 – make sure that En Dwi was paying more attention next time.” He hated it when the guards came looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and leaving kudos!!


	3. Rule Number 3

“Baby doll!” The Grandmaster’s voice rang out, reaching every corner of his private quarters. He waited and waited for what seemed like a very long time but was really only 30 seconds. No answer. Though slightly miffed, he still had a large grin on his face as he said, a little more loudly, “Sweetness! Where are you, my beautiful little minx?”

Still no answer.

This was getting old and annoying. Where was Lolo? What was he doing that was so important that he was not answering the Grandmaster? It must be something terribly imperative, or at least, it had better be.

Not that he would do anything to hurt his precious treasure. Scold, yes. Spank, maybe. Okay…yeah, and that gave him all sorts of ideas, ideas that for countless moments (seconds) took his attention away from finding where his kitten was.

Good thing, too, because just then the door opened, the noise bringing the Grandmaster out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his Lolo coming through the door, as beautiful as ever. He stopped and gazed at the other man, stunning green eyes glittering. In his hands were several boxes.

“En, what’s going on?” Loki strode past him, cape golden cape fluttering, and set the boxes down before turning to face his beloved again. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, now it is,” he answered and meant it sincerely. Of course, everything he said to his kitten he meant sincerely. “I just came looking for you and you weren’t here.” He didn’t add that if he had been allowed to think on it much further, he more than likely would have called out to guards to search every inch of Sakaar to make sure that someone had absconded his darling baby again. “Where were you?”

Loki opened his mouth, pausing for a brief moment, before smiling. “I told you that I was going to the Bazaar.” The Bazaar being the place where things were sold, found things, that weren’t living and breathing (though some living, breathing things of the four-legged kind did survive landing on Sakaar every once in a while). “I told you and I asked you if you had heard me and you said ‘yes’. I even told you again and again you assured me that you had heard.”

The Grandmaster didn’t remember this, but in his defense he had been watching a gladiator match, a very good one. He loved his kitten, but that had been a really good match…

“Oh!” He said with a sage like nod that quickly turned into a joyful shimmy. “So, get anything interesting.”

Loki smiled widely before turning and picking up the topmost box. In his mind, he told himself: “Rule number 3 – make sure that En Dwi was paying more attention next time.” He hated it when the guards came looking for him.


	4. Rule Number 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. that is why I'm posting two.

He was lying. He wasn’t even really trying to lie. It just came so natural to him. Sometimes he truly couldn’t help himself.

He also knew that En Dwi Gast knew he was lying. Because the man was an Elder and knew his way around trickery.

He knew tricks Loki himself was ignorant to. Those tricks Loki wanted to learn for himself. Patience was a gift, especially on of necessity.

He could go on and on about how that was the reason he _chose_ to stay on Sakaar. He could reiterate it to En Dwi as often as he liked and the Elder would nod and smile as if he believed it as much as Loki himself did.

To bow at the feet of a Master, to learn from the one who created the Mind Stone... What other reason could there be for Loki be such a willing and eager plaything?

Both, however, knew better. 

One couldn’t lie to a liar or deceive a deceiver.

That was a fundamental rule.

But it was sure fun to try.


	5. Rule Number 5

En Dwi Gast had deceived death herself. There was no way such a young (beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, wonderful, wondrous…he could really go on and on) princeling from Assberg was going to pull one over on him. 

Loki knew this just as well as the Grandmaster did.

It was a game they liked to play. One no one knew about and he doubted they could follow even if they did. Loki was the god of deception. It was sometimes beyond his control. He could out lie everyone on Sakaar and every other planet in this solar system and then several dozen more.

Denial was a state of mind, one in the face of a fact that was difficult to swallow. Lying to one’s self was a type of deception many were good at, but would never admit to. The truth could do much more damage than even the most intricate and thought out lie. 

The thing was that it’s a proven fact that it’s impossible to never tell the truth.

It was also a rule.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tendency to write entire chapters based on a single line from a song. You've been warned. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
